Worth of pain TRADUCTION FR
by sarahzubo
Summary: L'histoire se situe environ 6 mois après le fatidique 18ème anniversaire de New Moon. Les Cullen sont partis. Cependant une horrible tragédie va les frapper. Bella peut-elle aider les autres membres à guérir ? M pour langage et sexe.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, je me lance aujourd'hui dans une traduction.**

**Cette fiction appartient à la talentueuse NCChris.**

**Vous trouverez l'originale de cette fiction sous ce lien : s/5036344/4/Worth-The-Pain**

**Il y a 33 chapitres et cette fiction est terminée. **

**Je ne sais pas trop à quel rythme je vais publier par contre. Je suis un peu stressée, c'est ma première trad, donc si vous voyiez des soucis, dites le moi tout de suite!**

**J'ai beau l'avoir relu plusieurs fois, je risque aussi d'avoir fait des fautes hélas...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Prologue – Une fin

Quartier français, La Nouvelle-Orléans

6 mois après le 18e anniversaire de Bella...

**APOV**

« -Alice ! Alice...qu'as-tu vu ? » Edward berça doucement ma tête sur ses genoux. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, c'était trop horrible et inévitable. Je le laissais accéder à ma vision à travers mes pensées et il convulsa sous le poids et l'atrocité de la chose.

« Combien de temps avons-nous, Alice ? » Il eut le souffle coupé. « 20 minutes tout au plus, Edward. Démétri est avec eux. Nous..nous..ne pouvons pas échapper. » répondis-je.

« Est-ce qu'aucun de nous ne va survivre, alors ? » murmura-t-il.

« Jasper, Rose, Emmett et personne d'autre. C'est la punition de Carlisle par Caius. Il a finalement décidé que notre famille représentait une trop grande menace. » Je lui ai répondu, engourdie.

Il hocha la tête et, résigné, appela Carlisle et Esmée. Ils nous rejoignent et nous lions nos mains. Nous seront forts et aimés jusqu'à la fin. Les Volturi n'auront pas la satisfaction de nous séparer avant de nous détruire. Nous ne pouvions pas gagner, mais nous pouvions rester ensemble dans la mort comme nous l'avions toujours été dans cette existence, dans cette vie. J'ai silencieusement remercié Dieu que Jasper soit en Europe pour les études, attendant que je le rejoigne en juin. Il allait survivre. Rose et Emmett aussi. Ils n'étaient heureusement pas encore revenu de leur safari africain, à une semaine près.

Jane, Alec, Félix, et Démétri apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte et notre monde a exploser dans la douleur et s'est terminé dans le feu. Mes dernière pensées allèrent vers mon cher Jasper...

* * *

**Alors ? Je continu ? **

**Je découvre au fur et à mesure moi aussi, je n'ai pas lu l'histoire avant de la traduire..**

**Je publierais le plus souvent possible.**

**Bisous !**


	2. Fermeture

**Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient encore et toujours à notre chère NCChris, je ne fais que la traduire. **

**Le lien de la VO est sur le chapitre 1 ainsi que dans mes favoris.**

Je tiens à remercier déjà** Grazie**, qui m'offrit ma première review, et qui me donne envie de continuer dans cette voie.

**Chapitre 1 : Fermeture**

**RPOV **

J'étais engourdie. Pour la première fois je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me balançais avec Emmett. Il était finalement calmé, mais je savais que le pire n'était pas terminé..pas après un si dur coup. Jasper était en chemin. Ensuite, ce serait pire, bien pire. En l'espace d'une semaine, j'avais perdu ma sœur et mon frère de cœur, ainsi que les seuls parents qui ne m'ait aimé inconditionnellement. Les images terribles ont surgi dans mon esprit et je n'étais pas assez forte pour les tenir à distance.

_La maison était sombre. « Emmett, es-tu sur que tu as dis à Esmée que nous seront à la maison ce soir ? » Demandais-je. « Ouais, Rosie. Je lui ai parlé la semaine dernière. » répondit-il. Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Nous avons été frappés par l'odeur douceâtre de chair brûlée d'immortels. Nous avons couru dans les escaliers au grenier qu'Esmée avait converti en bibliothèque pour Edward. Ce que nous avons vu allait me hanter pour le reste de mon existence. Quatre piles de cendre, l'alliance d'Esmée, le médaillon d'Alice, la montre de Carlisle et le bracelet d'Edward Cullen ornaient chaque pile. Je savais, au moment où je me suis effondrée sur le sol et où Emmett gémit derrière moi que nos vies avaient changées pour toujours et que nous étions désormais comme des planètes ayant perdu l'attraction de leur soleil. A travers la brume de douleur, je sorti mon téléphone et appelai...priant pour qu'il réponde et qu'il aille bien._

« Rose ? Emmett ? » hurla Jasper, se précipitant dans les escaliers. Emmett l'attrapa à la porte et le retint, en sanglotant sans larmes, « Ils sont partis, Jazz. Les Volturis sont venus et ils sont partis, tous partis. » Jasper passa devant et tomba à genoux sous la force de sa douleur.

**EmPOV **

D'une certaine manière, ça nous avais rassemblé. Mais que ferions-nous maintenant ? Allons-nous tenir ensemble ou nous disperser, sans jamais réussir à rester une famille ? J'ai adoré cette famille, c'était tout ce que j'avais connu dans cette vie immortelle. Je serrai Rose dans mes bras et donna à Jasper une légère pression. « Allons, nous avons besoin de prendre soin d'eux maintenant. » J'ai soupiré.

Rose était muette et tout ce que Jasper semblait être en mesure de faire était de gémir. Finalement, après un long moment, ils se levèrent du sol et nous mirent à nettoyer la scène. Nous avons recueilli seulement les choses que nous ne pouvions pas supporter laisser derrière. Les photos, la croix de Carlisle et son sac de soins, les bijoux d'Esmée et les rappels de son fils perdu, la musique d'Edward et en particulier le CD de ses compositions qu'il avait fait pour Bella et récupérer une fois que nous sommes partis de Forks, et les esquisses d'Alice. Enfin, nous avons recueilli un petit récipients de leurs cendres chacun.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demandais-je. Rose soupira, « Je ne sais pas Em. Nous devrions partir d'ici et recommencer quelque part. C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu. »

Jasper leva les yeux, rendus sauvages par la douleur et le désespoir. « Forks, nous retournons à Forks. » Lentement, Rose hocha la tête. « Nous avons été heureux là-bas, c'était peut-être la dernière fois que nous l'étions d'ailleurs » murmura-t-elle. Nous finîmes par partir, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**J'aime pas quand Jasper de mon coeur souffre comme ça..**

**Espérons que cela s'arrange dans la suite !**

**Bisous**


	3. Retour

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis rapide sur ce coup là, j'espère tenir le rythme !**

**Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire une fiction de NCChris. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Forks, Washington

Une semaine plus tard

**Bella POV**

J'étais assise à ma table dans la cuisine d'un jaune ensoleillé, quand ma vie changea de nouveau. Je jouais du violon avec l'ordinateur portable que Charlie, Phil et Renée m'avaient offert pour l'obtention de mon diplôme. Il était difficile de croire que dans quelques mois j'allais me diriger vers le New Hampshire et plus précisément Dartmouth. C'était surréaliste tellement il s'était passé de choses au cours des deux dernières années. Si Alice ne m'avait pas envoyé des mails pour me tenir au courant de leur vie, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu.

Je n'avais cependant pas eu de nouvelles de sa part depuis deux semaines et je commençais à me demander si tout allait bien. Elle n'avait jamais disparu si longtemps sans un message avant et n'avait toujours pas répondu aux miens. C'est donc avec résignation que j'ai ouvert mon compte Gmail et que j'ai commencer à scanner mes nouveaux messages. J'en eu un d'Angela, qui était déjà partie pour l'université de Washington à Seattle. Elle assistait à des cours d'été avec Ben et je suis sur qu'elle voulait me donner des nouvelles de la vie sur le campus. Ils me manquaient comme le diable et je ne pouvais attendre pour voir comment elle allait ! Nous étions devenu très proches au cours des six derniers mois et je l'ai aimé comme une sœur. Ben était bon pour elle et je l'aimais aussi. Il y a avait bien sur dix mails de Renée. Ma mère est folle, elle n'a jamais eu de patience. Je savais que je faisais mieux de répondre aux siens d'abord et qu'ensuite je pourrais revenir à Ang et Ben. Il y avait également la poignée de courriers indésirable : perdre 50 kilos en deux jours, vous avez gagné à la loterie nigériane, venez voir mes photos XXX. Je mis rapidement au rebuts les déchets de l'espace de stockage et défila vers le bas pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans la boite de réception. C'est alors que je l'ai vu, un seul message de **.pixiegrrl** Avec les doigts tremblants, je clique sur le lien et me mit à lire :

_Pour : Swandive_

_De : pixirgrrl_

_Envoyé : 8 JUIN 2007_

_Bella -_

_J'ai besoin de te parler en personne. Je serais à Forks demain. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, et je sais que je ne suis pas celle que tu voulais probablement le plus voir, mais j'ai toujours pris soin de toi Bella. Si tu viens à la maison demain après-midi, je vais t'expliquer du mieux que je peux. Peut-être que nous pourrions devenir des amies..._

_-Rosalie_

J'ai essayé de comprendre le fait que Rosalie m'envoie un mail à partir du compte d'Alice. Puis, après un petit moment, j'ai compris que le message datait d'hier ! Cela signifiait qu'elle serait ici des maintenant et m'attendrais cette après-midi. Je regardais l'horloge sur le poêle et vu qu'il était déjà 11h45. Je me catapultais hors de ma chaise et couru jusqu'à l'escalier, sans m'étaler par terre je vous remercie, pour prendre une douche et m'habiller.

Je me suis lavée rapidement, mis un short cargo kaki, un top bleu de la marine et mes vieilles Chucks bleues, passa un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux encore humides et fis un rapide chignon. Un coup de brillant à lèvres, et je sauta dans ma vieille camionnette. Silencieusement je priais pour qu'elle démarre, et, merveille des merveilles, elle gronda au premier essai.

Je le poussa jusqu'à la limite de vitesse, un énorme 50km/h et pris mon chemin de graviers familier au milieu des bois.

Tandis que je tournais sur la route, j'eus un moment de panique. Que pourrait-il se passer ? Étaient-ils tous ici ? Pourquoi Rose m'a contacté et non Alice ?

Je leur avais depuis longtemps pardonné pour m'avoir abandonné. Je savais qu'Edward m'avait menti ce jour-la dans les bois et tentai à se manière de me protéger. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment blâmer sa famille d'avoir voulu le suivre. Après tout, le sang est plus épais que l'eau, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Tandis que toutes ces pensées couraient dans ma tête, je vis la maison se lever dans la brume de la forêt environnante. Debout sur le perron se trouvait Rosalie.

Je sorti si vite du camion qu'elle eu à peine le temps de se préparer que je me lançais dans ses bras. Je riais et pleurais en même temps, si heureuse de la voir.

« Bella », soupira-t-elle. « Viens, nous devons parler. » Je la laissais et hochait la tête, la suivant tranquillement dans la maison. L'atmosphère était lourde de douleur quand nous faisions le chemin vers la salle de séjour. Emmett se tenait devant la porte, nous attendant et Jasper était assis, aussi immobile qu'une statue, sur le canapé.

Je souffle tandis que je sentais les émotions dans la pièce. Emmett m'a entendu et se lance vers moi en m'encerclant de ses bras massifs. « Bells, tu m'as manqué ! » il cria. « Em...ne peut plus respirer...s'il te plaît. » Je sifflait. Il m'a rapidement libéré et me déposa à l'extrémité du canapé, à l'opposé de Jasper. Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi et Rosalie l'y rejoins.

Je glissa un regard curieux à Jasper, qui n'avait pas bougé ni même remarqué que j'étais ici. Ses yeux étaient vides et le désespoir roulait hors de lui en fortes vagues.

« Rose, Emmett, où sont tout le monde ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous demander de venir ? » Demandais-je avec un tremblement dans la voix. Je me doutais instinctivement que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

Avec un soupir, Rosalie se pencha en avant et pris mes mains chaudes dans les siennes. « Bella, à quel point Edward t'as parlé de notre monde ? Est-ce qu'il t'a jamais parlé des Volturis ? » elle a commencé. Je secouais la tête d'un air hébété.

Quand elle eu fini de me raconter, j'étais complètement immobile et en étant de choc, essayant de décider quoi dire. Je serrais les mains de Rose aussi étroitement que possible.

Enfin, après un moment de silence assourdissant, j'expirai et murmurait : « Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Comment puis-je aider ? » Rose me serra de nouveau les mains en douceur et me demanda si ça allait.

Je l'ai regardé et ai tranquillement déclaré, « Rosalie, tu viens de m'annoncer que j'ai perdu non seulement mes parents mais également ma deuxième sœur et meilleure amie ainsi que mon ancien amant. Je suis un plus que loin d'aller bien mais je ne suis plus non plus la petite Bella trop émotionnelle que vous avez quitté. Je peut gérer ça..mais maintenant qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Soudain, elle fut secouée de violent sanglots sans larmes. Je me levai du canapé en silence et la serrai fortement dans mes bras, tout comme Emmett qui nous encercla contre son torse, en larme lui aussi. J'étais vaguement consciente que Jasper n'avait toujours bougé.

Nous sommes resté dans cette position durant un long moment, Emmett, Rosalie et moi. Mes larmes mélangées à leurs sanglots. Enfin, je senti Rosalie se calmer, je lui jetai un coup d'œil et désigna la cuisine. Elle hocha la tête et se leva avec Emmett pour me suivre. Avant de quitter la pièce, je place une de mes mains sur le genou de Jasper, en essayant de ne pas remarquer son tressaillement, comme si je l'avait brûlé. « Jasper, nous serons de retour bientôt, ok ? Nous ne te quittons pas. Nous allons juste à la cuisine pour une seconde. » murmurai-je.

Rose, Emmett et moi étions à la cuisine et je su immédiatement qu'ils avaient besoin de moi pour aider Jasper. Il s'était renfermé complètement. « Ok, vous devez me renseigner sur Jasper. Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça et c'est jusqu'à quel point ? » Demandai-je.

« Bella, il n'a pas dis un seul mot depuis le jour où il est revenu d'Oxford et qu'il a vu se qu'il s'est passé. La dernière chose qu'il nous ai dis était de revenir ici, à Forks. Il ne chasse que quand je le force physiquement à y aller et même nous pouvons sentir sa douleur. » Dit Emmett. « Pour être honnête, Rosie et moi sommes un peu dépassé, nous avions toujours compté sur Carlisle ou Alice pour l'aider...nous ne savons pas quoi faire pour lui. » Après cela, il écrasa son poing massif sur le comptoir en granit, causant une fissure dentelée sur la surface. Rosalie se tendit vers lui et le tira vers elle, caressant ses épaules tandis qu'il était de nouveau secoué de sanglots. Elle hocha la tête solennellement en accord avec ce que Emmett avait dit.

« Ok, je vais appeler Charlie pour lui faire savoir ou je suis. Quelle est l'histoire officielle ? » Demandai-je.

« Nous avons fait face à un tragique incendie. Il n'y avait pas d'issu dans la maison fermée de la Nouvelle-Orléans. » Répondit Rosalie.

« Ok, Charlie est en lune de miel avec Sur. Ils sont allés à Vancouver et ne seront de retour pas avant un mois. Je vais amener des affaires ici. Oh et je ferais mieux d'appeler Sam aussi, et lui faire savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous devons faire en sorte que le traité tiendra sans Carlisle et Edward. » ai-je dis.

« Bella, rappelle toi, Em t moi sommes des membres originaux du traité aussi. Ça devrait allé mais dis à Sam qu'Em ou moi pouvons rencontré la meute si nécessaire. S'il te plaît, dis lui que nous ne violerons pas le traité de toutes façons. »

« Emmett, peux-tu venir avec moi à la maison ? J'ai besoin que tu m'aide à emballer mes affaires et mettre des choses de côtés. Rose, ça ira, seule avec lui pendant un petit moment ? Nous pouvons être de retour dans une heure. » Demandai-je.

« Bien sur, Bella, » Répondirent-ils immédiatement.

Je fus de retour dans le salon. Jasper était maintenant recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le canapé. Ses yeux étaient toujours vide et je ne pouvais voir si ils étaient d'un brun chaud de lumière dorée. Quoi qu'il ressentait, je savais que j'étais en sécurité avec lui. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et pris doucement sa joue en coupe avec ma main. Il ne broncha pas cette fois. « Jasper, chéri, je vais à la maison pendant une minute. Rose est ici avec toi, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Em et moi serons de retour très bientôt. » Murmurai-je doucement. Il n'y eu pas de scintillement de reconnaissance, aucune indication qu'il m'ait entendu. Jasper avait été la pour moi aux travers de beaucoup de chose, je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon frère maintenant.

* * *

**Ouuuh Jazzy est toujours aussi triste. Esperons que notre Bella le réconfortera rapidement !**

**Bisous bisous, la suite demain je pense.**


	4. Passer des appels

**Et voilà, comme promis la suite!**

**Je remercie encore NCChris pour cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. **

**Je remercie également ceux qui m'ont lu, et écrit. Tout comme moi, beaucoup sont étonnés de la réaction de Bella. **

**Je vous laisse pour la suite.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

A mi-chemin dans l'allée, cela me frappa enfin. Je ne sentirais plus jamais l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Esmée ou la fierté de Carlisle, je n'irais plus jamais dans une des stupides sorties shopping d'Alice, et ne verrais plus le sourire en coin d'Edward. La gravité de ce que je venais de perdre, non seulement pour moi, mais pour le monde, a finit par me percuter. Emmett remarqua que je perdais le contrôle et stoppa alors le véhicule, tandis que je fondais en larmes.

Il finit par sauter et courir autour du camion à vitesse vampirique. Il me sorti de la cabine pour me blottir contre sa poitrine, me berçant doucement. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté là d'Emmett. Il me murmura qu'ils m'aimaient, lui et Rose.

J'ai finalement commencé à me calmer et, en reniflant, ai déclaré, « Emmett, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire que je lui avait pardonné pour m'avoir quitté. Il est mort en pensant que je le détestais. Emmett, je l'aimais tellement ! »

« Chérie, il le savait. C'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il ai du faire, te quitter, mais il t'aimait assez pour essayer de faire ce qu'il pensait être bon pour toi. Cela l'a déchiré, mais il n'a jamais pensé que tu le détestais. » chantonna Emmett.

« Merci Emmett, d'être revenu, d'être là, avec moi. Ça va aller. Nous allons tous aller bien, bon sang ! » grognai-je.

« Allez, Rose a besoin de toi et Dieu seul sait ce qu'a besoin Jasper mais je vais tout faire pour l'aider. C'est notre frère, et je ne pourrais pas le perdre aussi ! Allons-y. » Dis-je.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés à la maison.

« Em, tu pourrais aller à l'étage et me prendre quelques vêtements ? Tout est dans la commode et il y a une valise sous le lit. N'oublie pas mes affaires de douche dans le sac sur mon bureau aussi. Je vais passer quelques appels. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller maintenant. » J'ai déclaré, voyant son expression inquiète, si hors de propos, sur son visage d'ordinaire heureux.

Silencieusement, il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Je suis entrée dans la cuisine, saisit le téléphone sur le mur qui s'étend jusqu'à la table. Je dû m'asseoir pour transmettre les messages, nécessaire à présent. J'ai composé le numéro de Sam en premier. Cela sonnait, sonnait encore, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. « Et merde, » j'ai pensé, « ils doivent être dehors. » Je fini par raccroché et composa le numéro de Jake. Il répondit dès la première sonnerie.

« Hey Bells, quoi de neuf ? Sammie meurt d'envie d'aller à Port Angeles avec toi...quand est-ce que tu reviens nous voir ? » a-t-il demandé.

Un fantôme de sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres à la pensée de l'âme sœur de Jake, Sammie. Elle était la cousine d'Embry, de la réserve Makah et Jake s'est imprégné d'elle il y a environ 3 mois. Ils étaient parfaitement heureux et Jake saisissait toutes les opportunités pour voir son amante s'entendre avec sa meilleure amie. Elle était une jeune fille timide mais heureuse et regardait Jake comme si il avait décroché la lune. Nous étions devenues relativement proches au cours des derniers mois.

« Jake, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, j'ai essayé d'appeler Sam mais il ne répondait pas, tu dois réunir la meute ou faire en sorte qu'il m'appelle, ok ? C'est important. » Lui ai-je supplié.

« Bells, que se passe-t-il ? Sam et Emily sont en vacances. Nous les avons convaincu de prendre une pause en Californie. Il ne sera pas de retour avant deux semaines. Je dirige la meute en son absence. Charlie et Sue vont bien ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Dois-je prévenir Seth et Leah ? » s'écria-il.

« Non...non, Jake. Charlie et Sue vont très bien. Les Cullen sont de retour à Forks, enfin certains d'entre eux, et j'avais besoin de m'assurer que le traité avait encore lieu. » Lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi sont-ils de retour ? Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Attends...je suis sur la route. » a-t-il crié.

« Jake, attends. Jake ? Ah tu es toujours là. Carlisle, Emée..., Alice et, et.. Edward ont été tués la semaine dernière. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett sont les seuls survivants. Ils sont ici et j'ai besoin d'être avec eux en ce moment. » Dis-je en balbutiant, submergée par les larmes une nouvelle fois.

« Dieu, Bella, je suis désolé, je sais à quel point tu les aimais. Tu as besoin que je vienne ? Je peux partir maintenant si tu as besoin de moi.. » s'est-il exclamé.

« Non Jake. Merci, vraiment. Mais en ce moment, Jasper est vraiment au plus mal. Rose est avec lui, et je viens tout juste de rentrer pour prendre quelques affaires avant de retourner dans la villa. Je te tiendrais au courant, d'accord ? » lui dis-je.

« Tu ferais mieux, Bells. Tu as un téléphone pour m'appeler ? »

« Oui, Charlie m'a laissé le sien. J'ai besoin de savoir si la meute est d'accord pour que le traité reste effectif.. » je l'interrompit.

« Bien sur Bella. Nous avons respecté Carlisle et nous honorerons le traité avec le reste de sa famille. » Répondit Jacob avec sa voix d'Alpha. « Appelle moi bientôt, d'accord ?» Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

« Je le ferais. Je t'aime, Jake. Embrasse Sammie pour moi. » lui dis-je.

« Je t'aime aussi, et je le ferai,» dit-il avait de raccroché. Je fis pareil, avant de me raidir en pensant au prochain appel qui m'attendais.

Je composai finalement le numéro du Four Season à Vancouver et demandai la chambre 206. Sue répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Salut Sue, désolé de vous déranger tout les deux, mais mon père est là ? J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler » lui dis-je. « Attends une minute Bella, il vient de sortir de la douche. Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude. « Bells, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Charlie frénétiquement. « Salut Papa, calme toi, je vais bien. Je voulais que tu saches que Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et.., Edward ont péri lors de l'incendie de leur maison. Je viens de le découvrir aujourd'hui. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper ont pu revenir à Forks et j'ai besoin d'être avec eux à présent, ok ? » Ma voix finit par se casser malgré le fait que j'essayais de garder mon sang-froid. « Oh, Bells, Dieu, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Veux-tu que je revienne à la maison. Sue et moi pouvons prendre un vol dès ce soir et être là pour toi. » déclara-t-il. « Non Papa, ça va aller. Je vais à leur villa et je vais avoir besoin de ton téléphone. Je vous rappelle plus tard, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, si vous appeliez à la maison et que je n'étais pas là. Transmet tout mon amour à Sue. » Répondis-je. « Ok Bella, je t'aime et tout ce que tu as à faire est de dire un seul mot et nous reviendrons à la maison. » Il murmura. « Je sais Papa, je t'aime aussi. Bye. » lui dis-je, berçant le téléphone.

J'avais réussi à ne pas laisser trop transparaître mes émotions durant mon récit. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Je tremblais si fort que mes dents claquaient. Je devais me ressaisir. Ma famille avait besoin que je sois forte en ce moment. Et je le serais. Pour Emmett. Pour Rosalie. Et pour Jasper. Lentement, Emmett me pressa l'épaule. J'ai recouvert sa grande et froide main de la mienne, chaude et minuscule en comparaison, et lui donnait une légère pression. Silencieusement, nous avons chargé le camion et retournions à la maison.

* * *

**Et voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**L'animosité entre les vampires et les loups-garou va-t-elle diminuer ? **

**J'ai hâte de voir Jasper. **

**Un nouveau chapitre demain !**


	5. Un froid réconfort

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre**

**Je vais essayer de publier deux fois par jour, étant donné qu'ils sont vraiment courts**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Emmett se gara entre la volvo d'Edward, le Navigator de Jasper et la Porsche d'Alice. Je devais regarder la volvo d'une manière étrange car Emmett m'expliqua qu'ils l'avaient conduit de la Nouvelle-Orléans jusqu'à Forks parce qu'ils voulaient que je l'ai. Je soupirai et marmonnai un faible merci. Je n'étais pas prête à regarder ces biens, ils rendaient tout ceci trop réel et je ne pouvais prendre le luxe de penser une nouvelle fois à ma propre douleur.

Nous sommes sortis de la camionnette et nous entrâmes dans la maison. Jasper et Rose avaient disparu de la salle de séjour. Je regardais Emmett quand celui-ci aussi les épaules et dis qu'ils étaient à l'étage. Nous nous y sommes dirigé et Rosalie nous accueilli en haut de l'escalier.

« Bella, je l'ai porté ici. J'espérais qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il n'a toujours pas bougé ni émit un seul son. J'ai tellement peur pour lui. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais, Rose. Je le suis aussi. Nous allons lui faire traverser ça cependant. Je vais aller le voir. A-t-il besoin de chasser ? »

« Non, je l'ai pris avec moi pendant votre absence, pour une escapade rapide dans les bois. J'ai du chasser pour lui, il ne pouvait pas. » dit elle en frissonnant à ce souvenir.

« D'accord Rose. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire un tour, Em et toi ? Je voudrais minimiser les émotions qui pourraient l'atteindre et voir si je peux le faire bouger un peu. » Je lui ai dit.

Elle hocha la tête. Emmett arrive derrière elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras. « Nous allons aller dans la petite maison au fond du jardin. Nous serons à porté de voix, donc si tu as besoin de nous, tu as juste à crier et nous serons là en un éclair. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois ici, tit'soeur. » Dit-il.

Je leur souris faiblement, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de la fermer doucement derrière moi. Jasper était roulé en boule sur le lit qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec Alice. Il ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'il savait que j'étais ici. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, la dernière chose que je voulais était de le provoquer.

« Jasper, c'est Bella, ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assoie un moment avec toi ? Peux-tu me donner un signe que tu m'entend ? » Murmurai-je. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, pas même un clignement d'œil.

Je montait sur le lit et dessinait de petits cercles avec ma main sur son dos. Il sursauta légèrement au premier contact, mais sembla se détendre sous mes mains chaudes. Je lui parlait doucement tout en continuant mes mouvements. Lui rappelant à quel point nous l'aimions, lui demandant de revenir vers nous. Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le lune se lève doucement dans le ciel noir.

Je commençais à somnoler quand Rose entra dans la pièce. Je lui dis que nous allions bien et elle hocha la tête en refermant la porte derrière elle, avant de retourner dans la petite maison en compagnie d'Emmett. J'espérais qu'ils soient capables de se réconforter mutuellement. Je savais qu'ils seraient bien. Comme elle fermait la porte, je me décalais légèrement de Jasper. Il gémit tellement bas pour mes pauvres oreilles humaines que je l'entendis à peine.

Cela brisa mon cœur. Je lui murmurai doucement, « Jazz, je ne vais pas te laisser. Je vais mettre un pyjama et me brosser les dents, je serais de retour en un rien de temps. Je ne te quitte pas, pas tant que tu veuille que je reste. »

Je pris mon sac et sorti mes affaires. Je me glissai dans la salle de bain attenante et me changea rapidement. J'attrapai un gant de toilette de l'armoire à linge, et me lavai le visage. Mon estomac gronda, me rappelant que je n'avais pas mangé de la journée et pris donc une barre de céréale de mon sac, n'ayant pas le courage de me faire quelque chose de plus consistant. Je me brossai rapidement les dents et les cheveux, les tirant en une queue de cheval lâche.

Comme je marchai en silence vers Jasper, je vis que ses yeux étaient fermés. Je ne savais pas si c'était mieux que le vide qui les occupait auparavant mais j'étais optimiste. Tandis que je montai sur le lit, je m'installai tout contre son corps. Je savais que j'allais bientôt m'endormir mais je voulais le réconforter autant que possible toute la nuit. Il bougea un peu pour poser sa tête sur mon torse. Mon cœur bondit d'espoir. Je commença à caresser doucement ses boucles blondes et à fredonner une berceuse de mon enfance. Ses yeux étaient ouverts à présent, d'une belle lueur dorée, mais toujours aussi flous et vides. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Il était fermé au point qu'il ne projetait aucune émotions vers moi. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et coulaient sur mon visage tandis que le poids de la perte terrible dont nous souffrons s'abattit en moi. Je m'endormis quelque instant plus tard, ma main toujours dans ses cheveux. A un moment dans la nuit, je senti les mains froides d'Emmett mettre doucement la couette d'Edward sur nous.

En me réveillant, je vis qu'il était déjà tard dans la matinée. Jasper était dans la même position que la veille, mais je pouvais voir, d'une certaine mesure, un semblant de paix dans ses yeux sans fond. Je commençais à doucement me défaire de lui mais sa main attrapa ma jambe. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas que je partes.

Me souvenant de son gémissement de la veille, je murmurai doucement de nouveau, « Jazz, je vais pas te quitter. Je vais m'habiller et me brosser les dents, je serais bientôt de retour. »

Sa main se détendit et j'attrapai rapidement mon sac, ainsi qu'une paire de sous-vêtement, un jeans et un t-shirt rose. Je me glissai dans la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide et m'habilla tout aussi vite.

**EmPOV**

J'entendis Bella prendre sa douche, et décidait alors d'aller voir mon frère. Il était sur le lit, à peu près dans la même position qu'hier, mais il avait l'air plus détendu. Je regardai ses yeux et remarquait qu'ils étaient toujours dorés. La chasse pouvait attendre. Je m'assis au bord du lit pendant un certain temps.

« Hey, Jazz, regarde moi, je ne sais même pas quoi dire en ce moment. Je sais que je suis pas très délicat mais tu me manques. Je sais aussi que tu es vraiment mal en ce moment. Laisse nous t'aider, mon frère. » Dis-je doucement.

Puis je m'assis à coté de lui. J'aurais aimé avoir le pouvoir d'Edward, ou la compassion de Carlisle. Mais j'étais juste la grande brute Emmett. Alors je ne fis rien, attendant juste, ne voulant pas le laisser seul.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Bella sorti de la salle de bain. Elle me vit assis là et me demanda doucement si je voulais qu'elle parte pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Jasper se crispa un peu à ces mots, alors je lui dis de rester, je voulais de toutes façons allé chasser un peu avec ma Rosie. J'espérais que Bella pourrait l'aider un peu. Elle a fait plus en un jour que Rosalie et moi en une semaine. Pour la première fois depuis que ce gâchis avait commencé, j'avais un peu d'espoir. Avant de partir, je lui fis signe de venir devant la porte avec moi. Je savais que Jasper pouvait nous entendre, mais je souhaitais avoir au moins l'illusion d'une vie privée.

« Bells, Rosalie et moi n'allons pas aller très long. Jazz va bien, il n'a pas besoin de chasser pour le moment. Nous voulons juste que tu sache que tu es en sécurité avec lui. » Je lui ai dit.

« Je sais Emmett. Jasper et moi avons un accord je pense. Il ne me blessera pas. » Répondit-elle avec confiance.

**Bella POV**

Une fois que Rose et Emmett furent partis chasser, je retournai doucement dans la chambre de Jasper. Je dû sûrement l'imaginer, mais il me sembla que ses yeux me suivirent tout le temps que je revienne près de lui et que je commence à lui caresser les cheveux à nouveau. « Jasper, je sais que ça fait mal, mais laisse moi t'aider. S'il te plaît, reviens vers nous. Reviens vers moi. » Murmurai-je. Nous sommes resté comme ça un long moment. Rose fini par arriver.

« Bella, tu as besoin de prendre une pause et manger. Tu vas te rendre malade si tu ne le fais pas. » A-t-elle plaidé. « Je vais m'asseoir avec Jasper quelques minutes. »

Je me suis doucement arrêter de caresser les cheveux de Jazz, et me décalai légèrement.

« Ne me quitte pas. » Gémit-il, « s'il te plaît, Bella. »

Une vague de tristesse et d'abandon venant de Jasper balaya la salle. Je couru vers lui et tombai à genou, pour être au niveau de son visage. « Jazz, chéri, je suis là, parle moi, s'il te plaît » lui ai-je supplié, « s'il te plaît...reste » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, si doucement que je failli le manquer.

Je pris en coupe sa joue dans ma main et murmurai notre mantra, « Je ne te quitte pas. Je vais me faire un sandwich dans la cuisine, mais je serais de retour bientôt. Je te vais pas te quitter, je te le dis, aussi longtemps que tu veuille que je reste. »

Je vis son accord dans ses yeux dorés.

Je l'embrassa doucement sur le front et demanda à Rose de rester avec lui. Elle hocha la tête, son visage me montrant qu'elle aurait pleurer si seulement sa vie d'immortel lui permettait. Je sus à ce moment que je ne pourrais jamais les quitter, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

* * *

**Bonne journée**


	6. Réconfort du sud

**Rebonjour, **

**Voilà un autre chapitre, il était tellement court que je me suis dis que je pouvais le faire tout de suite. **

**J'espère**** tout de même qu'ils ne seront pas tous comme ça. **

**Enfin si c'est le cas, ça me permettrait de la finir très rapidement et d'en commencer une autre.**

**D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées/envies de fictions que je pourrais traduire, faites le moi savoir**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je volais hors de la pièce, et descendis les escaliers vers le cuisine. J'attrapai la dinde, du fromage, du pain et de la mayonnaise du frigo et les mis ensemble pour le sandwich le plus rapide du monde. J'avalais ça rapidement, debout près de l'évier et pris un verre de lait pour faire passer le tout. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers, je croisais Rosalie.

« Rose, comment vas-t-il? » Demandais-je.

« Il n'a toujours pas vraiment parlé, mais il est parti chasser avec Emmett. Ils seront de retour d'ici une heure ou deux. Pourquoi ne pas se reposer en attendant et regarder un film ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est d'accord, mais dès qu'il est de retour je resterai avec lui. » Répondis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et me conduisis à la salle de séjour où Pretty Woman tournait déjà. Elle se recroquevilla sur le canapé et tapota le coussin à coté d'elle. Je m'y laissais tomber et m'endormis rapidement.

_« Bella, mon amour, tu m'entends ? » a-t-il appelé. « Edward, je t'entends, mais c'est tellement lumineux, je ne peux pas te voir ! » M'écriai-je_

_« Bella, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et j'ai besoin que tu comprennes ce que je te dis. Bella je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester avec vous. Je t'aime tellement, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Reste avec Rose, Emmett et Jasper. Surtout Jasper. Il se sent beaucoup plus mal que vous ne pouvez le savoir. Il va avoir besoin de toute votre compassion et votre amour. Ne perdez pas votre vie pour votre deuil de nous. Ton amour est un don, s'il te plaît, partage-le avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ne doute jamais de combien je t'aime. Dors ma Bella, et ne rêve que du bonheur. »_

Je me réveillai, complètement désorientée et m'assis droite comme un piquet sur le lit, des larmes coulant sur mon joues. Deux forts bras froids m'entourèrent.

« Darlin', tout vas bien, ne pleure pas. Je t'ai avec moi. Permet moi de prendre soin de toi maintenant, Bella. » Roucoula Jasper. Il essuya doucement les larmes de mes joues et me nicha contre lui. J'étais déjà en train de me rendormir quand je senti ses long doigts caresser mes cheveux et le doux baiser qu'il posa sur mon front, en chuchotant, « Bella, je ne vais pas te laisser non plus, c'est une promesse. »

* * *

**Des bisous**


	7. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le dernier mais bon**

**J'ai eu plusieurs réactions au sujet du dernier chapitre et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Il semble un peu baclé, on ne comprend pas trop ce revirement de situation. Cela semble aller trop vite.**

**Mais bon, je vais continuer et essayer de la terminer rapidement afin d'en commencer une autre. **

**D'ailleurs je le redis, si vous avez des idées de fic que je pourrais traduire dites le moi. Par contre je ne veux que des Jella !**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Les deux mois suivants passèrent dans un flou de chagrin. Aucun de nous ne pouvaient imaginer vraiment qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Nous avons été cependant très occupés à régler leur affaires, pour ainsi dire. Carlisle avait une succession assez difficile à régler en raison de son travail en cours dans le domaine médical. Il était cependant assez facile de dissoudre ses comptes et de payer les taxes requises. La succession d'Esmée était plus simple. Tous ses comptes avaient depuis longtemps été associés à ceux de Carlisle, il n'y avait donc rien à faire d'un point de vue juridique. Les comptes d'Alice ont été fusionnés avec ceux de Jasper, et ceux d'Edward ont été transféré à mon nom, malgré mes protestations, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper ont insisté en disant que c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu. Les comptes de Carlisle et Esmée ainsi que toutes leurs propriétés ont été placés sous le nom de Rosalie, étant la plus « ancienne » membre de la famille. Cet argent serait utilisé par la famille collectivement au besoin, pour maintenir leur mode de vie.

J'avais à contrecœur vendu mon camion à la casse et conduisait désormais la Volvo argent qui représente tant de souvenirs pour moi. Charlie et Sue avaient déménagé à la Push dans la maison de cette dernière avec Seth et Leah. Je les aimais tous et allais leur rendre visite fréquemment, même pour passer la nuit mais ma maison était avec le reste des Cullen maintenant. Nous étions liés par notre douleur, au point qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait supporter être éloigné des autres très longtemps.

Rosalie était devenue la sœur et la meilleure amie que j'avais toujours voulue qu'elle soit et Emmett était mon grand frère maladroit. Jasper, et bien, Jasper était un frère pour moi, mais il était aussi quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. J'aurais aimé comprendre pourquoi. Alice avait été son rocher, ne cessant jamais de croire en sa force. Il a lutté avec son chagrin, magnifié par la profondeur du notre.

J'ai également fait une brève interruption du lycée. Je sentais qu'ils avaient besoin de moi et je n'étais pas vraiment prête à laisser l'un d'eux. J'allais devoir leur parler de mes plans bientôt. Nous avions discuté avec Charlie de mes options, et il n'était pas très favorable à une pause entre le lycée et l'université mais compris que je me sentais encore fragile.

Tandis que je quittai la Push et me dirigeai vers la villa, mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner. « Je suis trop sexy », de Right Said Fred rempli l'intérieur de la Volvo. « Salut Emmett », dis-je. « Qu'est ce tu fais, Bells ? » hurla Emmett à l'autre extrémité. Je retira prestement le téléphone de mon oreille. « Je suis en route vers la maison, pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Répondis-je. « Rien de très grave, mais réunion de famille dès que tu rentres. » « D'accord, à tout de suite. Je me prends juste quelque chose à manger sur le chemin. » Murmurai-je, en raccrochant et je me demandais à quoi je m'apprêtais à faire face.

Trente minute plus tard, je me garais devant la maison. Jasper était assis sur les marches de la véranda, semblant m'attendre. Il sourit de son doux sourire tordu. « Bonjour Bella. Emmett et Rose sont à l'intérieur. Tu as passé un bon week-end chez ton père ? » il a demandé, en me tirant à lui dans une douce étreinte. J'ai été inondé par une vague d'affection, de curiosité et autre chose que je n'arrivait pas à comprendre. « Oui, c'était très bien. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? » Répondis-je. « Ton père t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Bella, et il semble heureux à la Push. » Dit-il. Je regardais son visage, essayant de déchiffrer ses illisibles yeux caramel doré. Il n'avait pas répondu à ma question sur la façon dont il allait, mais c'était tout lui. Il n'a jamais voulu nous accabler de son chagrin. « Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ? » A-t-il demandé, taquin. Je frappa légèrement son bras avant de rire. Après un rapide bisou sur la joue, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée et le sujet inconnu de cette réunion de famille, déjà désolée de quitter ses bras mais sachant que je n'obtiendrais plus grand chose de lui.

« Rose, Emmett ? » ai-je crié dans la maison avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un coca au frigo.

« Salut Bella, je suis heureuse de te voir. » dit Rosalie de la salle de séjour.

Je sautai de la table et me dirigeai vers le salon. J'espérais que la réunion serait brève. Je ressentais malgré moi un peu d'appréhension.

Jasper, Emmett et Rose m'attendaient, donc je me laissais tomber sur le sol, appuyée contre les jambes de Jasper. « D'accord les gars, quoi de neuf ? » demandais-je.

**Jasper POV**

J'essayais de contrôler mes sentiments lorsque Bella s'installa contre mes jambes. Je ne devais pas les projeter dans toute la salle par mégarde. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois et je n'étais pas encore sur de ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Dieu, je suis un empathe mais incapable de comprendre mes propres émotions.

Doucement je baissais ma main et me mis à caresser ses cheveux. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fis un doux sourire.

Rose se racla la gorge et commença. Elle expliqua qu'il était temps pour nous de partir. Nous l'aimions tous, mais nous risquions de nous exposer trop grandement en restant ici longtemps. Nous devions discuter de ce que nous pouvions faire.

Bella nous regarda, surprise par le tournant de la conversation et je pouvais sentir sa panique augmenter. Certes mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas que nous allions l'abandonner ? J'envoyai une vague de calme sur elle et elle me regarda avec gratitude. « Bella, nous allons discuter avec toi parce qu'on veux que tu nous aide mais également que tu vienne avec nous, il est hors de question que nous t'abandonnions une nouvelle fois. » Murmurai-je pour elle. La compréhension naissait sur son visage et je fus presque submergé par la force de sa gratitude et de son soulagement. Silencieusement, je maudissais mon frère mort pour avoir ainsi brisé son esprit et sa confiance quand il nous avait forcé à l'abandonner tous il y a de ça quelques mois.

« Et bien, mmm, j'avais prévu de parler de vous tous à ce sujet. En fait, je comptais aller à Dartmouth à l'automne, mais, mmm, j'ai à peu près décidé de m'octroyer une pause pendant un petit moment. Je ne peux pas supporter de vous laisser maintenant. » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Oh Bella, ça te plairait si on venait avec toi ? Nous avons une maison près du campus, et Rose, Emmett et moi pourrions nous y inscrire aussi. A moins que tu ne veuille vivre cette expérience seule. Nous ne voulons pas t'étouffer. » Emmett et Rose firent un signe de tête pour signifier leur accord.

Je senti un éclat d'amour fraternel venant de Bella tandis que je finissais ma phrase, ainsi qu'un courant d'émotion, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, alors qu'elle me regardait de sa place sur le plancher. Soudain, je fus plus vivement conscient de chaque endroit où son corps était en contact avec le mien et mes doigts furent parcourus de picotements là où ils étaient perdus dans ses cheveux. Avec une secousse, j'ai réalisé qu'elle se souciait profondément de moi, et pas seulement comme d'un frère. Est-ce que je ressens ça également ? J'avais peur de le reconnaître, c'était trop tôt, mais j'étais presque sur que c'était le cas.

« Ce serait fantastique ! » Dit-elle en poussant un cri de joie. « Rose, Emmett, Jasper, vous feriez ça pour moi ? »

« Bella, tu es notre sœur. Cela nous ferait également mal d'être séparé de toi. Nous allons là ou tu seras ! » Réagit Rose rapidement, les yeux brillants de venin.

« Eh bien, impressionnant ! » Explosa Emmett. « Quand partons-nous ? »

« Les cours commencent dans trois semaines, donc je suppose que nous devrions partir assez tôt pour mettre la maison en ordre et pour s'inscrire. » Réfléchit Bella. « Pouvons nous tirer les choses au clair rapidement ? »

« Ce sera du gâteau, Sis'. » Déclara Rose. « Vous êtes prêts pour faire du shopping demain ? Nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire et pas beaucoup de temps pour. »

Je me suis doucement démêlé de Bella et me précipitait dans ma chambre pour prendre mon ordinateur portable. Nous avions des dispositions à prendre et étions prêts à commencer. Quand je retournais au salon, Bella était au téléphone avec Charlie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ça se passa bien et elle était rayonnante après avoir raccroché.

« C'est bon, tout est en place avec Charlie. Je lui ai dis que nous devions partir dans une semaine. » Babilla Bella. Elle était si heureuse. La joie rayonnait d'elle et rebondissait dans toute la salle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son enthousiasme. C'était une bonne chose pour nous tous.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini pour le moment**

**Mais je vous publie un autre chapitre ce soir si tout va bien**

**Des bisous les petits loups !**


	8. Shopping

**Bonjour tout le monde **

**Désolé du retard mais entre les soirées étudiantes du jeudi soir et les lendemains difficiles qui vont avec ainsi que les partiels je n'ai pas vu le temps passé**

**Pour aujourd'hui je publie deux chapitres**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Il n'était que six heures quand Rosalie toqua à ma porte le lendemain matin. Bon sang, pensait-elle que les magasins étaient ouverts à cette heure là ? Je gémis et elle rit en passant la tête par la porte. « Aller tête d'endormie, nous avons de la route à faire ce matin donc dépêche toi. Tu as trente minutes avant qu'on ne te tire de là. » A-t-elle appelé. Je me roulais dans mon couette et enfoui ma tête dans mon oreiller en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'avoir 5 minutes de plus. « J'ai entendu Bella. Lève toi dont ! » ria-t-elle dans le couloir. Foutu ouïe vampirique. En maugréant tout le chemin, je pris mes affaires et me précipitai à la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte et l'embarras m'envahis en voyant Jasper ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille. « Bonjour, Bella »dit-il doucement, un sourire dans la voix. Je rougis et marmonnai un faible « désolé » avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je me jetai à plat ventre sur le lit, en espérant m'étouffer pour ne pas avoir à subir mon embarras face à Jasper plus tard. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant que j'attendais que la salle de bain soit libre. « Bella, quel est le problème ? » Murmura Jasper juste à coté de moi. Je glapit et bondit sur mes pieds. « Tu m'as fait tellement peur, Jasper Whitlock ! » Soupirai-je. Il rit et je réalisai que dans ma frayeur je m'étais retrouvée à califourchon sur lui. Je levai la tête et ai soudain été prise de vertiges face à la proximité de ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas bouger tandis qu'un petit gémissement s'échappait de es lèvres. « Bella » soupira Jasper d'une voix rauque. Tout comme ses lèvres parfaites se rapprochaient des miennes, Emmett cria « Bella, tu n'es pas encore prête ? Nous devons y aller. » En un clin d'œil, Jasper avait disparu. Avis-je seulement imaginé ce qu'il s'était passé ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? N'ayant pas le temps d'en faire l'analyse dans l'immédiat, je me suis donc dirigé vers la salle de bain et m'envolais vers la BMW de Rose qui m'attendais dehors.

Rose et Emmett étaient assis sur les sièges avant, de sorte que je me trouvais alors à l'arrière à coté de Jasper. Et merde, c'était tellement gênant. Je glissai sur le siège et fit semblant d'être très intéressée par les arbres filant derrière la fenêtre.

**Jasper POV**

Mais qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Que faisions-nous ? Bella glissa tranquillement dans la voiture, sans même un regard vers moi. Elle rayonnait de confusion, d'embarras et, intéressant, peut être un peu de luxure ? Pour moi ? Je savais que les derniers mois avaient créés un lien très fort entre nous, mais je ne savais absolument pas qu'elle se sentait de cette façon. Et bien, Whitlock, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est ce pas ? Je m'assis sur le siège à coté d'elle, et pris doucement sa petite main chaude dans la mienne. Je lui donnais un doux sourire quand elle me regarda. Je sentais une pointe d'embarras et une beaucoup plus forte d'attirance. Je remarquai que Rosalie me regardait dans le rétroviseur. Cette ballade à Seattle allait être très intéressante.

**Bella POV**

Toute ma main était prise de picotements. Chaque partie de mon corps étaient en feu. Je coulais furtivement un regard vers lui, en espérant être discrète, mais il me regardait également. Je repris rapidement mon étude du paysage. Rose et Emmett chantaient à tue-tête une chanson passant à la radio, Jasper profita alors de leur désintérêt pour presser doucement ma main et murmura, « Tu vas bien, Bells ? » J'hochai la tête et lui pressa la main en retour. Je n'osais espérer qu'il ressentai plus que de l'affection fraternelle pour moi. Je maudis en silence mon stupide cœur pour me laisser penser que j'étais digne d'être de nouveau aimée. Je tournais une nouvelle fois mon regard vers Jasper, celui-ci avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il fallait dire avec moi.

Finalement, Rose se gara sur le parking du centre commercial et nous y entrâmes. « Ok, les gars, voici le plan. » Déclara-t-elle, remettant à Emmett une longue liste et en gardant en une pour elle. « Jasper, Emmett, vous vous occupez de l'électronique et des autres choses de la liste. Bella et moi prendront les vêtements et le linge de maison. Il devrait y en avoir dans la maison du New Hampshire mais il y a un moment que nous n'y sommes pas allé, alors il vaut mieux prévoir le coup. » Commanda-t-elle. Après un salut désinvolte à Rose et un clin d'œil pour ma part, Jasper et Emmett disparurent. Rose attrapa ma main et nous nous sommes dirigé vers l'échafaud.

Notre premier arrêt fut chez Abercrombie&Fitch. J'ai adoré Rose à ce moment. Je savais que j'allais aimé faire mes courses la-bas. C'était parfaitement mon style. Elle remarqua le regard sur mon visage et sourit. « Bella, tu es très bien comme tu es, achète ce que tu veux, tu es celle qui le portera de toutes façon. » Finalement peut être que j'aimerais le shopping si il se fait avec Rose. Le magasin étant bondé de monde, nous dûmes partagé une cabine d'essayage. Dès que la porte fut fermée, elle sourit méchamment et dis : « Maintenant Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe entre Jasper et toi ? Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre tout les deux. » Avec un soupir, je pensais que l'honnêteté serait la meilleure des solutions. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sure. Je pense que nous pourrions peut être être plus que des frères et sœurs. » « Tu le veux, Bella ? » Interrompit-elle. « Je ne sais pas. Comment pourrait-il vouloir de moi de toutes façons. Et si ça se fait, je veux vraiment que ce soit parce qu'il ressent la même chose que moi et non parce qu'il se sent obligé, ou je ne sais pas, peu importe. » J'ai fini sans grande conviction. Elle se tourna vers moi et doucement saisit mes joues de ses mains, « Bella, Jasper ressent les choses très profondément, mais il n'agit jamais à la légère. Si il te donne des signes montrant qu'il veut plus de toi, c'est qu'il le veux vraiment, et non pour une tout autre raison. Est-ce que tu connais son passé ? » Je secouai la tête. « Et bien, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais Jazz a eu une existence très dure. Il aimait Alice mais se sentait également redevable envers elle, pour lui avoir montré une vie meilleure. Vas-y doucement avec lui. Il aura besoin que tu sois douce. Et surtout ne retiens pas tes sentiments lorsque que tu es proche de lui, il a besoin de savoir. » Après cela, elle fit un petit tour sur elle-même pour me montrer sa tenue.

Une heure plus tard, nous quittions le magasin les bras chargés de sacs. Tandis que nous sortions du centre commercial, je trébuchai une nouvelle fois sur mes pieds. Je m'attendais à faire encore une fois un câlin au carrelage, quand une paire de bras de marbre frais me rattrapa. « Attention, Darlin', je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasse mal. » Murmura Jasper dans mon oreille. « Ça ira tant que tu seras à mes côtés. » Répondis-je en retour.

Après quelques heures de shopping, nous avions coché tous les articles sur nos listes et étions près à rentrer à Forks. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds et ne rêvais que de rentrer dans la voiture. Dès que nous commençâmes à partir, je pu sentir que je commençais à somnoler. Jasper le remarqua et me tira doucement jusqu'à poser ma tête sur ses genoux. La dernière chose que je pu me souvenir était la sensation de ses doigts caressant mes cheveux.

* * *

**Voili-voilou**


	9. Avoir du plaisir

**Et voilà le deuxième pour aujourd'hui**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je m'étirais comme un chat et descendis de voiture. Jasper et Emmett avaient déjà monté nos achats dans la maison. Rose attira mon attention et me fit signe de monter à l'étage avec elle. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Jasper sur moi tandis que je prenais les escaliers.

Rose me conduisit à sa chambre et ferma la porte. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota férocement. « Bella, je serais très heureuse pour toi et Jasper. Mais, quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie pas que tu sera toujours ma sœur. » Ce qu'elle dit soulagea complètement mes craintes et je chuchota, ma voix voilée de larmes, « Merci Rose, merci d'être là, je t'aime. »

« Maintenant ma belle, comme ma tenue est trempée de tes larmes, allons rendre fou les garçons. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle se dirigea vers son placard et attrapa deux robes. Elle me regarda et me tendit rapidement une robe bleue foncée à fine bretelles et taille empire. Elle était magnifique. Elle l'accompagna de ballerines couleur argent venant d'une alcôve dans le placard et m'expliqua quel était le plan. Durant l'heure qui suivie, nous rimes et discutâmes de tout et de rien. C'était un très bon moment et je ressenti un amour intense pour cette femme étonnante, qui, froide au premier abord, m'avait finalement acceptée dans sa famille. Apparemment, il y avait un nouveau danceclub à Portland. Nous allions y aller et faire tourner quelques têtes. Heureusement, Jasper et Emmett seraient nos premières victimes. Elle avait déjà mis Emmett au courant de nos projet, lui-même et Jasper étaient en train de se préparer également.

« Alors Bella, tu es prête à faire rêver deux magnifique vampires ? » A-t-elle demandé en riant. « C'est parti ! » M'écriais-je.

Nous avions fait nos derniers ajustements et étions prêtes à descendre les escaliers. Rose s'y rendit la première, glissant comme la déesse qu'elle était. Emmett laissa échapper un sifflement et s'écria : « Dis donc ma Rosie. Tu es à croquer ! » Elle sourit et le récompensa d'un rapide baiser. Quand à moi, je commençai mon chemin dans les escaliers, en priant de ne pas tout gâcher avec ma maladresse habituelle. Comme j'atteignis le bas, je levais enfin les yeux. Jasper semblait être sorti tout droit du magasine QG. Il portait un jean bleu usé et un t-shirt des Ramones noir sous un blazer de lin, noir également. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes tandis que je réalisai mon trouble. Il me regarda si intensément que je fini par me sentir gênée. « Et bien, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Je bégayai, effectuant un petit tour sur moi même. Il s'avança et me prit dans une légère étreinte en disant d'une voix rauque : « Tu es incroyable, Bella, absolument magnifique. » Emmett se racla bruyamment la gorge et sorti : « D'accord vous deux, gardez ça pour le club et allons-y. »

Nous nous sommes entassés dans le Navigator de Jasper et nous dirigions vers le club. Quand nous sommes arrivées, il y avait une longue queue de personnes faisant le tour du pâté de maison et essayant d'entrer. Je gémis. Rose, avec un clin d'œil, dit : « Regarde et apprend, petit sœur. » Elle sauta sur le videur et lui parla quelques instants avant de nous faire signe de venir. Le videur ouvra la porte et nous fit entrer.

L'intérieur de la boite de nuit était bondé de monde et je commençai à paniquer un peu en raison de la cohue qui allait bientôt arriver en plus. Jasper dû le ressentir car il m'envoya une vague de calme et serra sa main un peu plus fermement dans le bas de mon dos tandis que je passai un bras autour de sa taille. Nous avons fait notre chemin vers une zone marquée VIP, remplie de coussins moelleux et de canapés. J'ai remarqué Emmett et Jasper dire quelque chose à l'un des serveurs, qui se précipita et revint rapidement avec des boissons pour tous et une extraordinaire variété d'entrées à « partager ». Nous sommes restés assis en silence durant quelques minutes, à juste regarder les gens.

Enfin, Rose se leva et pris ma main. Elle me tira vers la piste de danse et commença à danser avec moi. Dieu merci, elle m'avait donné des repères pendant que nous nous préparions, ou sinon je n'aurais jamais su quoi faire. Nous avons dansé pendant deux trois chansons, puis j'ai senti un souffle frais sur mon cou surchauffé et me suis rendue compte que Jasper dansait derrière moi. J'ouvris la bouche de surprise et me collait un peu plus contre son corps dur. Rose me fit un clin d'œil et tourna son attention vers Emmett qui était également arrivé derrière elle. Jasper passa son bras autour de mon estomac et laissa courir son autre main sur ma hanche, me faisant frissonner et me pousser un peu plus contre ses hanches. J'entendis et sentis un doux grognement roulé dans sa poitrine. Je levai le bras et tirai son visage vers mon cou. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour commencer à y promener son nez et faire faiblir mes genoux ainsi que ma respiration.

Trop tôt, la chanson se termina et nous avons dérivé vers notre canapé dans la section VIP. Jasper, en riant, me tira sur ses genoux. Emmett et Rose étaient...engagé d'une tout autre façon. Mais cette dernière se retourna pour me faire un énième clin d'œil, nous envoyant toutes les deux dans un fou rire. J'attrapai une bouteille d'eau et en bu la moitié en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mon estomac grogna et je pouvais sentir le sourire de Jasper dans mes cheveux où il avait pressé ses lèvres. Je me suis penchée pour attrapé une fraise du plateau de fruits présent sur la table et l'apporta aux miennes. Je pu sentir Jasper se raidir, je jetai alors un regard vers lui pour voir se qu'il n'allait pas. Je rencontrai ses yeux d'or liquide fixés sur mes lèvres. Je rougis de la tête aux pieds et il sourit. « Je voudrais être une fraise. » Gronda-t-il dans mon oreille. Je souris, et pris une autre bouchée. Soudain, il me jeta sur son épaule en grognant et me ramena sur la piste de danse. Une chanson lente y passait et il mit ses bras autour de moi, nous tirant si près l'un de l'autre, que l'air ne pouvait même pas y passer. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et suivi son exemple.

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans un flou de danse et de musique. Comme il approchait l'heure de la fermeture, je somnolais sur l'épaule de Jasper. Il murmura à mon oreille qu'il était temps de partir. Avant que je ne puisse me lever, il me pris dans ses bras et me ramena à la voiture. J'aurais voulu que la soirée ne s'arrête jamais. Il enroula ses doigts autour de ma main tandis que je m'endormais sur le chemin du retour.

Nous étions presque à la maison quand le cauchemar m'a frappé. C'était celui que j'avais commencé à avoir après que la famille m'aie quitté lors des événements de mon 18ème anniversaire. Je courais à travers les bois en essayant de les rattraper, mais je ne pouvais pas. Plus je courais, plus ils s'éloignaient. Je me réveilla avec un hurlement de terreur, en sueur et haletant comme si je venait de courir un marathon. Pour mon embarras le plus total, je fondis en larmes. En un clin d'œil, j'étais dans les bras de Jasper qui me balançai et me chuchotai à l'oreille : « Chut Bella, tout va bien. On est là, je suis là. Tu n'es plus toute seule. »

Apparemment, nous étions déjà arrivés à la maison au moment de mon cri, car Emmett et Rose n'étaient plus là. Jasper m'envoya des ondes de calme en me gardant dans ses bras, moi sanglotant dans sa poitrine, et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre. « Qu'avons nous fait de toi, chérie. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, son accent du sud plus prononcé que jamais. « S'il te plaît, Bella, parle moi. » Soupira-t-il. Je relevai la tête jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir ses yeux et j'y vit ma propre douleur s'y refléter avant que ses lèvres n'écrasent les miennes.

**Jasper POV**

C'était comme si je perdais l'esprit tandis que ses lèvres bougeaient sur les miennes. J'en léchai l'extérieur avec ma langue avant d'en demander l'entrée. Je me réjoui quand elle s'ouvrit pour moi et pleurais presque au goût de sa bouche si douce. Je descendis taquiner son cou quand je ressenti son besoin de reprendre son souffle. Elle gémit du fond de sa gorge. Je retourna à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser durement, y verser tout mon amour pour elle dans ce baiser et failli venir quand elle gémit mon nom dans ma bouche.

Dieu, je la voulait. Pas son sang actuellement, son corps. Je savais que je commençai à être pris de frénésie alors qu'elle méritais que de la douceur. Rassemblant les moindres débris de maîtrise que je possédais encore, je me retirais légèrement de ses lèvres. Je senti ses mains douces dans mes cheveux et son corps pressé contre moi. « Dieu, Bella, nous devons nous arrêter ou je ne serais plus en mesure de le faire et je ne veux pas te prendre comme ça. S'il te plaît, ralenti. » J'ai supplié.

Elle a lentement libéré mes cheveux et se blottit contre mon cou. « Que sommes nous en train de faire Jasper ? » Elle murmura. « Bella, je sais seulement que je t'aime. Peux-tu ressentir quelque chose pour moi également ? » Murmurai-je désespérément. » J'entendis son coeur louper un battement et elle soupira, « Jasper, oui bien sur, je t'aime. » Heureux, je la poussai un peu et m'enroulai autour d'elle. « Jasper ? » A-t-elle demandé. « Hmmm ? » Répondis-je, encore grisé par la sensation exquise de son amour pour moi. « Tu ronronnes » Dit-elle dans un petit rire.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de moi avant que je n'attrape son bras. « Ne t'en vas pas, chérie, reste avec moi ce soir. »

Elle chuchota : « Jazz, je ne te laisse pas. Je vais mettre un pyjama et me brosser les dents, mais je serais bientôt de retour. Je ne quitterais pas, pas tant que tu voudras de moi. »

Je reconnu les mots qu'elle m'avait dis auparavant et qui m'avaient fait sortir de l'abîme de ma douleur et je l'aimais plus en ce moment que je n'avais jamais aimé personne de ma longue vie.

* * *

**C'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plut**

**Bon je trouve encore une fois que ça va trop vite mais j'attend de voir la suite **

**J'espère**** aussi qu'il y aura plus d'actions !**

**Bisous**


	10. Nouvelle maison

**Bonjour à tous**

**Un petit chapitre avant mon départ pour un festival de musique. Je ne pourrais pas publier avant lundi je pense**

**Je ne réponds pas souvent aux reviews mais sachez qu'elles me font toutes très très plaisir ! **

**De nombreuses d'entre vous m'ont donné des fictions à traduire, je ne m'y suis pas encore vraiment penché. Je m'en occupe dès que je serais moins débordée !**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Le reste de la semaine à Forks passa dans une sorte de flou. Nous avions fait une montagne de cartons. Rose et Emmett avaient loué un pick-up et partaient deux jours avant Bella et moi, afin de faire le nécessaire à la maison du New Hampshire avant notre arrivée.

La veille de notre départ, Bella demanda à Charlie, Sue, Leah et Seth de nous retrouver à un restaurant en ville. Elle voulait leur montrer à quel point elle était heureuse avec nous et avoir une chance de leur dire au revoir car nous ne serions pas en mesure de leur rendre visite avant Noël au plus tôt. Le dîner s'était bien passé. Leah su rester cordiale avec moi et Seth était vraiment sympathique. J'étais heureux de voir que la meute semblait en mesure de poursuivre une relation agréable avec nous. Après tout, nous ne leur avions donné aucune raison de craindre nos attention ou même nous.

A la fin de la soirée, je vis Bella entrer dans la voiture et me retournais pour faire de même quand Charlie m'arrêta. Il tendit la main et me saisit le bras. « Écoutez, Jasper, prend soin de ma fille, d'accord ? Pour une raison quelconque, j'ai l'impression qu'elle vous appartient plus qu'à moi, maintenant. Je l'aime, donc prenez soin d'elle pour moi. » Dit-il. « Bien sur Charlie. J'aime beaucoup Bella également, et je ne laisserais rien lui faire du mal à nouveau. Vous avez ma parole. » Répondis-je en envoyant une vague de sincérité sur lui. Il me regarda et hocha la tête. « Très bien, conduisez prudemment. » Répondis-t-il avant de monter dans sa voiture et de disparaître.

Je pouvais sentir la tristesse de Bella tandis que je démarrai le moteur. Je tendis alors ma main et lui serra doucement les doigts. Elle me sourit avec ses yeux remplis de larmes contenues. « Ça va aller Jazz. Il va me manquer c'est tout. Mais ça va aller pour lui, je le sais, il a une nouvelle vie avec Sue. » Murmura-t-elle. J'ai hoché la tête et parti en douceur du parking avant de retourner passer notre dernière nuit dans la maison ayant tant de souvenirs pour nous deux.

Le lendemain matin, nous avons verrouillé les portes, pris nos derniers sacs et sommes partis vers notre nouvelle vie sans un regard en arrière.

Il était encore relativement tôt quand nous sommes partis, Bella se recroquevilla alors contre la fenêtre avec un oreiller et s'assoupit durant les premières heures du voyage. Étant le monstre égoïste que je suis, je décidai de la réveiller au bout de la quatrième heure de conduite en allumant la radio sur une station nationale et me mis à chanter, haut et fort. Elle se mit à rire, voyant à travers ma ruse, et s'étira souplement. « Tu te sentais seul, Jazzy ? » A-t-elle demandé gentiment. J'ai attrapé sa main et embrassé ses doigts. « Et oui, Bells, tu m'as manqué et en plus tu ronfle. » Répondis-je tandis qu'elle me frappai le bras.

Les dix heures qui suivirent passèrent rapidement au fil des conversations et de mauvais karaoké sur les musiques passant à la radio. Étonnement, Bella avant des goûts très divers concernant la musique et connaissait beaucoup de chansons que j'aimais. Nous nous sommes arrêtés plusieurs fois pour ses « moments d'humanité » et acheter des collations pour la voiture. Finalement, je pu sentir son épuisement qu'elle essayait de combattre, et lui dis alors : « Bella, c'est bon, dors. Quand tu te réveilleras nous serons dans notre nouvelle maison. » Avec un soupir contenu, elle hocha la tête et s'endormit rapidement.

« Bella, réveille-toi. » J'ai appelé. « Nous y sommes presque. » Il était tôt le matin et je voulais voir l'effet que lui ferai la vue de la maison dans laquelle nous allions vivre dans les prochaines années. Elle s'étira et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Jasper, c'est incroyable ! Lorsque vous avez dit que la famille avait une petite maison près de Dartmouth, je m'attendais à un appartement ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, pas cet incroyable manoir victorien ! » S'écria-t-elle.

En riant, je lui ai demandé : « Tu l'aime, Bella ? » « Oh bordel oui. » Répondis-t-elle. Et ça devait être le cas, elle ne jurait très rarement. « Bon, parce que je ne veux plus que tu es de mauvais moments si je peux les éviter. » J'ai répondu avec sérieux, lui prenant sa main dans la mienne et en serrant doucement. « Jasper, dans la vie il y a du bon et du mauvais. Vous ne pourrez pas me protéger de tout mais merci de le vouloir. » A-t-elle répondu avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. En souriant, je serrais doucement sa main à nouveaux et garai la voiture dans l'allée. « Et bien, nous allons le vérifier. »

Le reste de la journée fut consacré au déballage des cartons et à retrouver Rose et Emmett. A la nuit tombée, Bella alla dans la cuisine se faire quelque chose à manger. Je m'assis dans un coin pour la regarder.

« Jasper ? » A-t-elle demandé. « Oui, Bella ? » Me demandant pourquoi elle semblait si hésitante. « Non rien, laisse tomber c'est pas grave. » Elle rougit, gênée. « Bella, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, tu sais. » L'ai-je poussé, passant mes bras autour d'elle et frôlant mon nez délicatement sur son cou. « Eh bien, je voulais juste te demander si ça te dérangerait se je partageais une chambre avec toi. Je veux dire, c'est pas obligé, si tu veux ton propre espace ou autre. J'ai juste pensé.. » Je l'ai arrêté avec mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fus pris dans mon amour pour elle. Cette belle femme innocente voulait être avec moi et tout partager avec moi. Comment pourrais-je lui refuser ? Je ne voulais rien d'autre que passer chaque instant avec elle, aussi. Je cassai le baiser et lui répondis d'une voix rauque. « Bella, manger ton dîner et monte à l'étage dans notre chambre. Je vais monter tes affaires. »

* * *

**C'est la fin !**

**Bisous et à bientôt **


	11. Notre chambre, son histoire

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Je le rappelle, cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, c'est celle de NCChris**

**Et les perso appartiennent à . **

**Je remercie encore pour les reviews, que je lis toujours avec plaisir même si je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y répondre**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je finissais de manger mon sandwich au fromage fondu et à la tomate, bu un verre de lait et fit lentement la vaisselle. Allez, Swan, arrête d'être une mauviette. Marche dans l'escalier maintenant, et va remercier cet homme incroyable d'être celui que tu avais toujours voulu dans ta vie.

J'allai dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Je me retournai pour partir et entrai en plein dans Rosalie. « Merde, Rose, tu m'as fait peur. Je vais vous mettre à tous une cloche autour du cou. » Elle se contenta de sourire et me tira dans la petite chambre de service à coté de la salle de bain. « Ok Bella, ne te retourne pas contre moi, mais vous allez en avoir besoin et je ne suis pas sur que Jasper en ai. Tu sais les rapports humains/vampires sont un peu risqués. Tu as besoin d'une protection contre le venin. » Dit-elle tout en me tendant une boite de préservatifs. Je su que je rougissais comme une folle, mais Rose souri simplement en me donnant une accolade avant de disparaître dans sa chambre avec Emmett. Je n'avais aucune idée de se que j'avais fait pour mériter une telle amie et sœur mais je trouverais un moyen pour qu'elle sache combien je l'aimais. Je sortis finalement de la salle et me dirigeai vers l'étage.

J'hésitai un instant, ma main sur la poignée de porte de la chambre de Jasper, non, notre chambre maintenant. Prenant un profonde inspiration, je tournai la poignée et entrai. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour rendre la pièce la plus accueillante possible. Des bougies parfumées à la vanille étaient dispersées stratégiquement autour de pièce, lui donnant une lumière douce. Je savais que Jasper essayais de me mettre à l'aise. Dans la salle de bain attenante, je pouvais entendre couler l'eau de la douche et le chaud baryton de Jasper en train de chanter quelques ballades. Je me détendis en sachant qu'il m'offrait quelques minutes à moi avant son retour. J'en profitai pour ranger le « cadeau » de Rosalie dans le tiroir de la table de nuit qui était, je pensais, de mon coté du lit et me glisser dans mon pantalon de pyjama. Je commençai à me brosser les cheveux, perdue dans mes propres pensées pendant un petit moment, m'émerveillant de la chance que j'avais d'être entourée d'autant d'amour. Je devais vraiment être ailleurs, car je ne l'ai pas entendu quand il se posta derrière moi et me prit doucement la brosse des mains. C'était extrêmement sensuel de le sentir me brosser les cheveux avec son odeur tourbillonnant autour de moi. Il sentait la cannelle, le bois de santal et le miel, une odeur à la fois douce et épicée.

Aucun de nous ne parla pendant quelques instants, nous savions que notre relation était sur le point de changer de manière significative. Lentement, je me retournai pour le regarder. Il était une des plus belles choses que je n'ai jamais vu. Il portait un pantalon de flanelle et sa poitrine était nue. Il était grand et assez mince, musclé mais comme un coureur, pas imposant comme Emmett. Ses yeux étaient comme du caramel fondu. Je n'avais jamais vu son torse jusqu 'à aujourd'hui. Je savais d'instinct qu'il avait honte de ses cicatrices. Il faisait très attention à ne pas les montrer. Je pouvais voir sa nervosité dans le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il n'était pas sur de ma réaction quand à se que j'avais sous les yeux. Je m'approchai encore de lui et embrassai doucement sa poitrine, passant de cicatrices en cicatrices. Il gémit légèrement et je su qu'il fallait que je lui dise que ça ne me rebutait pas. « Tu as tellement été blessé dans le passé. Je voudrais pouvoir supprimer cette douleur, mais je sais que tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. Permet moi d'essayer de te montrer que le passé est le passé. » Murmurai-je.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter sur le lit. « Bella, j'ai envie de toi ce soir, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, « mais j'ai besoin que tu saches quelque chose sur moi d'abord. Tu dois savoir qui je suis réellement réellement. » Je pouvais sentir la honte qu'il projetait. Je tendis la main pour caresser sa joue et hochai la tête. Je savais que rien de se qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait changer mes sentiments à son égard, mais il fallait qu'il partage ça avec moi. Je glissai loin de lui sur le lit et mis mes pieds sous mes fesses. Il avait besoin d'un peu de distance pour son récit. Il me lança un regard reconnaissant et, regardant vers le bas, commença son récit, son accent devenant encore plus présent.

« J'étais le plus jeune major de la guerre civile. Te l'ai-je déjà dis ? Même si je leur avait menti sur mon age en leur disant que j'avais 18 ans à la place de 16, j'ai toujours été le plus jeune. J'avais 20 ans quand je fus promu au grade de major dans l'armée confédérée. J'avais un certain pouvoir sur les gens. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'étais charismatique et que j'étais un brillant stratège. Ma mission, dans la nuit où j'ai été changé, était d'évacuer les habitants d'une ville qui allait bientôt être le théâtre de combats. J'ai pris mon travail avec sérieux et avait commandé à mes hommes de diriger les femmes et les enfants dans un fort voisin, en sécurité. Je galopais au crépuscule sur la route vide, à la recherche de retardataires, quand j'ai vu les trois plus belles femmes que je n'avais jamais vu. Elles avaient une étrange discussion. Très vite je me rendais compte qu'elles parlaient de moi. Je me suis dirigé vers elles et, en parfait gentleman que j'étais à l'époque, leur ai demandé si je pouvais les aider. La brune, qui j'appris plus tard se nommait Maria, ignora ma question, se tournant plutôt vers ses compagnes de route et leur dit qu'elle pensait me garder.

Je me souviens plus grand chose à part l'agonie de la transformation. J'ai brûlé pendant trois jours et, quand je me suis réveillé, Maria commença à m'apprendre à me nourrir et à combattre. Tu vois, toutes les parties de notre monde ne sont pas pacifiques, même chez les vampires. Dans le Sud, il y avait des guerres sanglantes constamment. Les territoires étaient gagnés et perdues à une vitesse folle. Les clans commencèrent à créer des armées de nouveaux nés, pour exploiter leur force brute durant les batailles. Maria avait eu vent de mes récompenses et de mon grade et m'a créée spécialement pour ça. La découverte de mon don lui fit très utile par la suite pour calmer les nouveaux né, très irritables et peu contrôlables. Pendant près d'un siècle, je me suis battu. J'ai continué à m'élever dans la hiérarchie de l'armée de Maria et suis devenu son amant. Elle me récompensait grandement quand je faisais bien mon travail, mais inversement, me punissait aussi beaucoup. Les cicatrices que tu peux voir sont autant dues aux batailles qu'aux sévères punitions de Maria. J'avais une autre tache également, celle de détruire les nouveaux nés dont la force s'était affaiblie après un an de vie vampirique. Durant de nombreuses années, je l'ai fait sans le remettre en cause. Je n'avais pas d'amis en dehors de Maria et j'avais perdu toute mon humanité. Je me suis nourri, battu, j'ai baisé mais au moins j'existais. Du moins, le croyais-je.

Un jour, alors que j'étais envoyer pour détruire le dernier groupe de nouveau né ayant passé l'age, je fus envahi par une profonde douleur. J'avais une connaissance, Peter. Il était mon commandant en second. Il essayait de protéger un des nouveaux nés que je devais détruire. Son nom était Charlotte et je pouvais sentir tout leur amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il était si fort, Bella. Depuis un moment, je détestai ce que j'étais devenu, mais je ne connaissais pas d'autre vie. Alors je les laissai partir, sachant que Maria allait me punir. Je sombrai de plus en plus dans une profonde dépression. Maria ne comprenait pas ce changement en moi et me punissait d'autant plus.

Cinq années ont passé avant que Charlotte et Peter reviennent vers moi. Ce dernier me pria de venir avec eux, me disant qu'une autre vie était possible. Ils étaient des nomades, pas végétariens mais pacifiques. Dieu, Bella, j'étais si fatigué de la guerre. Je suis parti avec eux. Je ne l'ai dis à personne et l'ai fait sans un regard en arrière. Je suis resté avec Peter et Charlotte de nombreuses années, mais la dépression ne voulait pas me quitter. Vois-tu, je ressentais toutes les émotions de mes victimes, leur peur, leur désespoir, leur douleur. Et cela finissait par me bouffer littéralement. Même si la vie était paisible avec eux, je ressentais une extrême culpabilité à me nourrir. J'espaçais mes repas autant que possible, pour finalement craquer et replonger dans le noir de nouveau. Je me détestais. Peter et Charlotte étaient inquiets pour moi, ils étaient et sont toujours de bons amis pour moi, même si nous ne partageons pas désormais la même philosophie d'alimentation. Peter m'a donc conseillé de m'éloigner et de réfléchir à un possible autre style de vie.

Je l'ai quitté, lui et Charlotte, le jour même. J'ai fini par rencontrer Alice à Philadelphie et nous avons rejoins Carlisle et le reste de la famille peu après. Tu vois Bella, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a toujours été très dur de contrôler ma soif de sang. J'ai passé plus de 85 ans essentiellement à laisser libre cours à ma soif. Mais je te jure, jamais je ne pourrai te blesser. Je n'ai plus soif de toi de cette façon. Le seul désir que j'ai pour toi est celui d'un homme envers une femme. » Termina Jasper, la voix tremblante.

Il ne releva pas la tête après son discours, mais la honte et le dégoût de soi émanait de lui par vagues. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage au vue de la douleur qu'il avait du subir dans le passé. Je ne pouvais imaginer le Jasper que je connaissais vivre comme ça et je su à cet instant ce que je devais dire pour le lui faire comprendre.

Je le tirai alors vers moi, versant tout mon amour et l'acceptation dans ma voix, sachant qu'il pouvait le sentir, et murmurai : « Ce Jasper est mort depuis longtemps. Il n'existe plus. Tu es un homme bien, encore plus pour avoir eu toutes ses expériences et d'avoir réussi à les rejeter et à changer de vie. Je suis très fière de le savoir et de vous aimer, Jasper Whitlock. » Je senti son corps rigide se détendre contre le mien alors qu'il commençai à être secoué de sanglots sans larmes.

* * *

**A bientôt !**


	12. Notre amour

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Voici le premier chapitre avec un petit lemon, gentil tout comme il faut**

* * *

**J****asper POV**

Elle m'a accepté. Mon cœur mort explosait dans ma poitrine. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ce bonheur ? Je savais que j'étais là où je voulais être, et que je voulais passer le reste de mon éternité à montrer à Isabella Swan à quel point je l'aimais.

Je levai son menton avec mon pouce et l'embrassai tendrement. Elle gémit légèrement et se pressa davantage contre moi. Je la poussai en douceur contre les oreillers, reposant mon corps sur mes avant-bras. J'approfondis le baiser et lécha ses lèvres pour lui demander la permission d'entrer. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et je me perdis dans son goût si sucré. Nos langues se battaient pour dominer l'autre et nous gémissions de concert. Je cassai le contact avec difficulté tandis qu'elle gémissait derechef. Avec un grognement sourd, je déménageai vers son cou et léchai et pinçai sa clavicule à ma façon. Elle poussa un peu plus ses hanches vers moi et enroula ses doigts serrés dans mes cheveux tandis que mon nom tombai de ses lèvres comme une prière à voix basse.

Je bougeai trop vite mais je voulais aller doucement pour elle. Je repris un minimum de contrôle et ralenti mes mouvements. J'embrassai ses paupières qu'elle rouvrit en me regardant avec tant d'amour que mon cœur failli défaillir. « Regarde moi, mon cœur, j'ai besoin de voir ce que tu ressens à travers tes yeux. » Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. Elle mordillai sa lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête. Je glissai ma main sous son haut et caressai la peau douce de son ventre de mes mains fraîches. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai tendrement. Je pouvais sentir sa nervosité et de l'embarras, mais également son désir et son amour pour moi se battre en elle. « Bella, as tu déjà été avec homme ? » J'ai demandé doucement, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser, mais en devinant que cela devais être la source de sa nervosité. Embarrassée, elle détourna la tête et murmura un oui à peine audible. Je tournai doucement sa tête vers moi et, avec un tremblement dans la voix, murmurai, « Merci. Quel cadeau tu me fais là. N'en ai pas honte, Darlin'. Mais es-tu certaine d'être prête ? »Elle me sourit et hocha la tête derechef tandis que je senti son embarras s'envoler petit à petit. Elle était encore nerveuse, mais cela fut vite éclipsé par le désir.

Nous avons enlevé nos vêtements et je la soulevai et la posai sur le lit après avoir éloigné les couvertures. J'allais avoir besoin d'aller doucement. Elle était vierge et j'étais un vampire anormalement bien pourvu. Je remis la couverture sur moi, mon corps coincé entre ses jambes. Elle sursauta et se raidit en sentant mon membre dur appuyé sur son ventre. « Shhh, je ne ferai rien jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. Nous prendrons tout le temps dont nous avons besoin. » Je roucoulai dans son oreille et elle se détendit sous moi.

Je voulais goûter chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Je commençai à lécher et mordiller sa clavicule à nouveau avant de passer ma paume fraîche sur la courbure de son sein. Elle se cambra sous ma main et gémit mon nom doucement. Dieu, elle était incroyable. Ses mamelons étaient durs et parfaits, je ne pu résister à les goûter. J'en pris un dans ma bouche et l'effleurai avec ma langue. Elle se tordais sous moi, emmêlant un peu plus ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je continuai mon exploration et me dirigeai vers son ventre ferme et plat. J'ai pincé et sucé l'endroit où son os pelvien s'avançait contre sa peau parfaite, la sentait frémir. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur rayonné hors de son centre chaud et humide et je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir, mais je me promis que je serais patient pour Bella. Elle jouirait et je ne la ferait jamais regretter le cadeau qu'elle allait m'offrir ce soir.

Je glissai ma main entre ses cuisses et traçai un chemin avec mon doigt froid jusqu'à sa fente pour y caresser doucement son clitoris. Elle expira durement et haleta. Je glissai un doigts en elle et utilisai mon pouce pour faire un petit massage sur sa boule de nerf. Elle se tordai et se cabrai sous moi. « Oh mon Dieu, Bella, tu es si serrée...si chaude. » Je gémis. « S'il te plaît, Jasper... S'il te plaît... Ughh...ne t'arrête pas.. » Gémit-elle en retour. Je la sentais se resserrer autour de moi et savais qu'elle était proche de son apogée. Je poussai un peu plus durement et rapidement en elle, frottai son clitoris avec un peu plus de force tandis que je senti les spasmes montés. « Viens pour moi, bébé. Aller Bella. » Dis-je d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'auparavant. Elle explosa, criant mon nom dans l'extase de son premier orgasme.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et je me noyai dans la piscine d'amour que reflétait la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat. « Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi en moi maintenant. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. » Murmura-t-elle. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai tendrement. Elle se pencha sur le lit pour atteindre la table de chevet. Je fus un momentanément confus. Que faisait-elle ? Elle me tendis un petit paquet et je compris instantanément. Bien sur, quel idiot je suis. Elle été préparée et moi j'aurais pu la tuer si ça n'avait pas été le cas. « Rose me les a donné avant que je ne monte te rejoindre. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est nouveau pour nous deux. » Dit-elle doucement. J'hochai la tête et entrepris de déchirer le paquet avant de dérouler le préservatif sur ma bite palpitante.

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et écartai ses jambes avec mes genoux. « Darlin', ça va faire surement un petit peu mal. Je peux te soulager un minimum avec mon don d'accord ? » Demandai-je doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieur de nouveau, nerveuse, mais hocha la tête. Je me penchais et l'embrassais, ouvrant les vannes de mes sentiments pour elle, projetant tout mon amour et tout mon désir tandis que je la pénétrais, centimètres par centimètres. Je pouvais maintenant sentir sa barrière et je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour soulager sa douleur complètement, et j'ai rapidement poussé à travers. Elle cria et se raidit sous moi. Je soupirai sous l'effort que je devais fournir pour me maintenir parfaitement immobile. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Je pris sa bouche dans la mienne pour y verser à nouveau tout mon amour.

Peu à peu, je senti sa douleur et sa peur s'estomper. « Puis-je me déplacer un peu maintenant, Bella ? » Demandai-je doucement. « Oui, ça va mieux. » A-t-elle chuchoté. Je me frayai un chemin tout en elle et c'était comme rentrer à la maison. Je pouvais sentir son corps se détendre contre moi. Je commençai à me déplacer doucement en elle, sentant son excitation et son désir revenir.

« Oh, chérie, c'est si bon. Ugghh...si chaud, si serré. » Je gémis, perdu dans le rythme de nos deux corps. « Jasper, s'il te plaît...Ugghh...besoin de toi..tellement. » Grogna-t-elle en retour.

Nous étions tout les deux à la limite de basculer. Je pouvais la sentir se resserrer autour de moi. Je passai une main entre nos deux corps et frottai son clitoris avec mon pouce. Elle cria et je senti son corps exploser tandis que je tombai sur et avec elle, grognant son nom tandis que je me répandais dans le préservatif.

Je m'effondrai à coté d'elle et éliminai le préservatif à vitesse vampirique avant de la tirer près de moi, ne voulant plus jamais la quitter.

« Je t'aime Bella. Et je te remercie de m'aimer en retour. » Murmurai-je. « Je t'aime aussi Jasper, pour toujours. » Soupira-t-elle avant que le sommeil ne la gagne. Je tirai les couvertures vers nous et me promis de ne jamais la laisser partir.

* * *

**Je remercie celles qui me suivent et vous annonce que je vais bientôt commencer une autre traduction, en parallèle de celle-ci**

**Mon choix n'est pas encore complètement défini mais ce sera une que vous m'avez suggérer**

**Des bisous et à bientôt ! **


	13. Une sœur

**Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture **

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Nous étions assis sur le lit, nous câlinant, incapable d'être séparé avec la nuit que nous venions de passer. Je dessinai des cercles paresseux sur son ventre, ma tête posée sur son cœur. C'était une merveille absolue pour moi de l'entendre battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Je baignai dans sa chaleur et me vautrai dans la pureté et la force de ses émotions qui tourbillonnaient autour de moi. Elle passait doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux ondulés, c'était presque le paradis. Après quelques minutes cependant, je senti un frisson délicat parcourir son corps et je savais que je devais m'éloigner et la couvrir.

Avec un tendre baiser, je m'éloignai et dit, « Chérie, nous devons nous habiller et te trouver quelque chose à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. » Comme si c'était le signal, son estomac gronda fortement et nous rimes tout les deux. Comme je commençai à me lever, elle attrapa ma main. Curieux, je la regardai en levant mes sourcils. « Jazz, je veux juste te remercier pour m'aimer si fort. Je me sens complètes pour la première fois de ma vie et je sais que c'est parce que tu es désormais une part très importante de celle-ci. Je t'aime, Jasper Whitlock. » A-t-elle chuchoté, évitant mes yeux, gênée d'avoir été si audacieuse en se déclarant ainsi. Je pouvais sentir l'intensité brutale de son amour en ce moment et je tombai à genoux à coté du lit. Prenant doucement son visage entre mes mains, je dis d'une voix rauque, « Bella, tu es l'autre moitié de mon âme. Quand j'ai perdu Alice, je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais connaître le bonheur à nouveau, et encore moins l'amour. J'ai adoré Alice, tu le sais, mais ce que j'ai ressenti est une pale comparaison de mes sentiments pour toi. Être sans toi maintenant, serait, probablement, la fin de mon éternité. Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter. Je t'aime, Isabella Marie Swan, maintenant et pour l'éternité. »

Je l'ai embrassé et me dirigeai vers le placard, tirant une paire de jeans bleu délavé et un vieux t-shirt des Rolling Stones. Je les enfilais, conscient des yeux de Bella sur moi. Je lui lançai un rapide clin d'œil et descendis lui préparer de quoi manger.

Rose était dans le couloir quand je sorti de notre chambre et elle me sourit avant de demander, « As-tu aimé mon cadeau d'hier soir, cher frère ? » Je souris et levai le pouce tandis que je continuai de descendre les escaliers. Elle rit et m'envoya une vague d'affection avant de murmurer, « Je suis heureuse pour vous, Jasper, » puis frappa à notre porte, sans doute pour avoir une conversation avec Bella.

**Bella POV**

Je venais de finir d'enfiler mon jeans, quand on frappa à la porte. « Attends une seconde. » Dis-je, ne sachant pas lequel de Emmett ou Rosalie se tenait de l'autre coté. J'attrapai un débardeur ainsi qu'un soutien-gorge sur la commode. Les glissant sur ma tête, je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris. Rose se tenait de l'autre coté avec un regard malicieux sur son visage angélique. « Bonjour Bella, te sens tu d'avoir une petite conversation toute les deux ? » Roucoula-t-elle. Je souris comme un chat ayant mangé un canari et la tira dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'installa avec élégance en travers du lit, sur son ventre et me regarda tandis que je me brossai les cheveux. Après dix coups de brosse, elle perdit patience et me poussa avec bonne humeur. « Alors ? Les détails nom d'un chien ! » J'ai calmement attrapé un collier de perle d'un tiroir, le ferma sur mon cou avec lenteur. « Bella ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« Oui, oui. J'essaie juste de réfléchir à comment t'expliquer à quel point c'est merveilleux. » Dis-je avec un sourire malicieux. « Ah, c'est mieux comme ça. » Répondit-elle avec un soupir satisfait.

Je me lançai dans mon histoire. Je ne voulais pas tout dire, mais ne pu m'empêcher de vanter Jasper à quelqu'un et Rose n'était pas seulement ma sœur, mais également ma meilleure amie.

Quand j'eus fini de raconter ce que je voulais, Rose me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le lit à coté d'elle. Je m'installai et elle attrapa ma main. « Bella, veux-tu savoir pourquoi j'étais toujours tellement en colère contre Edward et toi ? » A-t-elle demandé.

« Rose, c'est le passé. Nous n'avons pas à ressasser les vieilles histoires. » Répondis-je.

Elle hocha la tête mais continua. « Bella, je pense que tu devrais connaître mes raisons. Ça aura plus de sens pour toi. » Réalisant qu'il était important pour elle de me dire ça, j'hochai la tête pour lui donner mon autorisation de continuer.

« Tu sais sans doute que Carlisle m'a créé dans l'espoir que je serais une compagne pour Edward, non ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas sa seule raison, mais l'une d'elles. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons jamais vraiment sympathisé. Edward était hostile envers moi depuis le moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux sur cette nouvelle vie. Je ne suis pas sur de ce que j'ai pu penser pour qu'il ne m'aime pas à ce point, mais toutes les chances que nous avions d'être amis ce sont évaporées à partir de ce moment. Comme les années passaient, j'ai trouvé Emmett et j'étais et suis toujours très heureuse avec lui. Edward, lui, n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un dont il se souciait assez pour mettre de coté son arrogance et ses tendances naturelles de contrôle.

Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Bella, mais c'est ma perception de ta relation avec lui, d'accord ? Quand j'aurais fini tu pourras me dire d'aller au diable, mais j'espère que tu comprendras que je t'aime et que j'ai juste besoin de sortir ça de moi. » Elle me regarda, essayant d'évaluer ma réaction.

J'hochai la tête et sourit chaleureusement. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pourrait dire qui ruinerait notre relation.

Satisfaite, elle poursuivit. « Quand vous vous êtes trouvé avec Edward et avez rendu publique votre relation, tu n'es pas sans savoir que Jasper et moi étions les plus virulents au sujet de combien c'était une erreur, non ? Je sais qu'Edward te l'a dis dès le début de votre relation, je suppose qu'il avait ses raisons, mais personnellement, je pense que c'était pour t'éloigner de nous parce que nous avons vu rapidement ses réels sentiments pour toi. Jasper, tant qu'à lui, s'éloigna rapidement parce qu'il ne voulait pas nuire à sa relation avec Alice et qu'elle t'as aimé dès qu'elle te vit dans sa vision. Je ne pouvais pas le faire cependant, Emmett savait ce que je pensais mais il disais que ce n'étais pas à moi de réagir à ça. J'ai donc été ignoble avec toi au lieu de te parler à ce sujet. J'en suis désolée. J'aurais pu être une bonne sœur pour toi et avoir une bonne amie en retour si je n'avais pas été si sacrement têtue. »

« Rose, excuse moi, mais tu me perd un peu là. » L'ai-je interrompu.

« Je suis désolé Bella, c'est juste quelque chose de difficile à dire parce que cela sonne comme si je blasphémais sur mon frère décédé, mais je l'aimais, je te jure.

Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je ne crois pas qu'il t'ai aimé d'une façon dont un homme est sensé aimer une femme, Bella. Il été attiré par ton sang et son incapacité à lire tes pensées le fascinait. Il en ai venu à t'aimer comme une possession. Il avait besoin de toi, il tenait à toi, mais ce n'étais pas un amour pour la personne que tu es qu'il ressentait.

Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal. Je le dis juste pour illustrer la différence absolue qu'il y a entre lui et Jasper. Jasper t'aime pour ce que tu es. Ce n'est ni ton parfum, ni ton rythme cardiaque qui l'attire. Il t'aime comme un égal, son égal. Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme si tu n'étais pas assez bien pour Jasper. Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

Jasper attend depuis 1863 de te trouver. Il aimait Alice, mais tu es son âme sœur. Il te voudra toujours, ne pourra plus jamais s'éloigner de toi. Donc si tu n'es pas sur de ton ressenti envers lui, il serait plus juste de rompre maintenant. Peu importe ce que tu décide, je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi. » Termina-t-elle en me regardant, jaugeant ma réaction.

Je pris un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, tournant et retournant ses dires dans ma tête, les regardant sous tout les angles. Il était étrange d'entendre cette description de l'amour qu'Edward me portait. Depuis longtemps, je soupçonnais que c'était plus une obsession qu'une relation. C'était comme ça que j'avais réussi à reprendre pied après qu'il m'aie laissé.

Je roulais sur le coté et posai ma tête sur ma main pour regarder Rose dans les yeux tandis que je lui répondais. « Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi. Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que ton comportement ne m'avait pas blessé. Je n'arrivai juste pas à comprendre pourquoi tu semblait me détester autant. Edward m'avait toujours dis que tu étais jalouse de moi ou que tu avais peur que notre relation expose la famille trop durement, mais je savais a fond de moi que c'était des conneries.

Je pense que ta description de ce que ressentait Edward envers moi est probablement vrai. Mais je dois clarifier quelque chose. Je pense que dans l'esprit d'Edward, c'était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus de l'amour véritable. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait donner, à moi ou n'importe qui d'autre, alors je chéris encore sa mémoire, même si je sais maintenant ce qu'il en était réellement. Je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps pour ça. Je ne peux pas détester quelqu'un pour quelque chose auquel il ne pouvait rien et qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

En ce qui concerne Jasper, je vais devoir te prouver par mes actions que je prends cela très au sérieux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour Jasper envers n'importe qui, Edward inclus. Je ne peux pas imaginer ne pas passer mon éternité avec lui. Quand il sera prêt à franchir cette étape, je le serais aussi.

Merci de m'aimer assez pour avoir osé m'en parler, Rose. Tu es vraiment ma sœur désormais et tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je suis reconnaissante de t'avoir dans ma vie !

Maintenant je meurs de faim et il fait beau dehors, donc je pense que des jeux et la Wii sont à l'ordre du jours, pas toi? »

Je fus enveloppée dans l'étreinte froide de Rosalie, et elle me serra si fort que je pouvais à peine respirer. « Rose. Humains. Besoin. Air. » Elle me libéra en riant et nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la cuisine.

* * *

**A bientôt !**


End file.
